


The Words

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reunion Fic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the words he had hoped to hear upon his return, "Welcome back" were his favorite. He got his wish, in a way. </p><p>(Also known as my obligatory reunion drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

_Welcome back._

Those were the words he had hoped to hear. During all ten years he had been gone, he had hoped to hear those words. He had hoped that, when he came back, Shion would be standing there in front of him, that stupid, truthful smile on his face and that he would say: "Welcome back," full of warmth, as if he hadn't just hurt Shion for ten straight years.

Of course, he had also considered other words. Other words that might 'welcome' him back. Maybe, Shion had changed. Maybe he would look at him with the cold eyes that had once threatened to kill Sasori and tell him "Go. Leave now," and send him back to where he belonged: the streets.

Others he had considered were "Hello, Nezumi," (because Shion was an idiot and there was a very real change he'd actually do that), "What are you doing here?" (in a hard, unforgiving tone, and stone cold eyes), "Nezumi! You're back!" (simply surprise, and that may have hurt more than all the others, because that would mean that Shion was surprised that he kept his promise), or even "I missed you," (in a choked voice, and that made him feel both good and bad at the same time, good because he was missed by someone, but bad because he had caused Shion pain).

He got the "Welcome back," the words he'd always hoped for, because they were simple. Simple, yet compassionate. Just like Shion.

_Welcome back._

Nezumi was astonished. He had never expected Shion to know him this well, to know which words he would want to hear. He had never suspected him to care this much about him.

_Welcome back._

The inscription stared back at him, and he broke down in front of the gravestone, crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Author regrets nothing.


End file.
